Pokemon, Black memories, and White tears
by GlassCloud
Summary: Touko met Touya 3 years ago, and N 2 years ago, now she is attempting to defeat the elite four, but only has 1 gym badge under her belt,on top of that she must find Touya What will happen if the two cross paths once more? TouyaXTouko. Rated T for curtain content, language and some chapter rated M for reasons you will soon find out, so please read and enjoy!


**Last pokemon fanfic I didn't like, couldn't think of anything good. So I am trying a new one, but with White, and Black. So tell me what you think.**

Touko~

Its been 6 years since I started my journey, 2 years since I met N, and 3 years since I met the love of my life. I have not seen either one since. I have only been on my journey to take on the Unova pokemon league. Every here and there I think about him. I never knew traveling with someone could build up such strong feelings. I still remember his name. I still remember that last night I saw him. This sweet kiss we shared. The way he held me. The way he left, with no look back. I don't hate him for it. I hate myself for not going after him.

And then there's N, his green emerald hair. So soft and fun to play with. His dreams and goals were not of my taste, but the way he tried his best to get his message across. The way he pushed through all the obstacles that stood in his way. And his goodbye, it ended with a battle between us, the way he said he used me. The way he said I was just a worthless pawn in his game of chess. The way I caught Zekrom, and used him against Reshiram. The way said good bye. The last hug he gave me. The crying and yelling. The way N tried to tell me he lied. I knew what he was saying was a lie. I refused to believe him.

Then waking up in the hospital. The family members around me crying. His face I saw, not Ns' but Touya's'. He walked to me and hugged me. A kiss on the forehead, and a good bye. The way I cried seeing him leave. Then there's me leaving to continue my goal to beat the Unova league. And now here I am 3 weeks after leaving the hospital, staring into the night sky, staring at the stare me and Touya used to look at together. The north star. I know that somewhere, wherever he is Touya is looking at the same star. I know that someday I will see him again, and we might finally be together. If only he wasn't so dense in the past. So oblivious to my attempts to letting him know how I feel. I wish he held me more than once like the day he left. I wish he hugged me like the way he did in the hospital. I wish I could be next to him right now.

But I also need to complete my goal. I shouldn't attach myself to people or items to make myself feel complete, but to feel absolute joy, I must complete my goal. And once that is over, I will find Touya, and I will make him mine.

Touya~

There I was, on the sandy beaches of Undella town. Next to my best pals, Samurott, and Zoroark. I stared into the night sky. I was recalling all of our times together. I remember how we said goodbye. I remember the sweet kiss we had. My first kiss, given to the most beautiful girl I have ever known. My first and only love. I remember seeing her in the hospital not to long ago, and leaving, not wanting to bring up any wounds of how I left.

I remember the way I left, not looking back, cause I didn't want her to see my tears. The tears that flowed down my cheek, each one held a certain memory, of our hard times. Of our good times. And especially the times where we had each other. The time where I wouldn't let anyone hurt her. I have one curtain memory, that isn't the kiss that stays with me.

The memory of how I almost lost her. I remember where it was too. The location was Lacunosa town, which isn't far from here. We met a trainer just like us. He was our age, wore a brim only hat, and had long hair like me, except his was crazy everywhere. He traveled with us, as we searched for the legendary Cobalion. I remember the day I left to town, while leaving them on the tiny shore of Lacunosa town.

The moment I came back from buying Toukos' favorite snack. I saw them about to kiss, dropped the bags, and ran. I guess they heard and ran after me. I was so angry, so sad, that I never got to show her how I felt. That this new attachment to our little pair was getting closer to her than I ever have been. I remember running through the forest. Hearing the two yell at me to slow down. The way I broke through branches, and thorn bushes.

I also remember running into the almighty legendary Pokemon, Cobalion. The injuries my samurott endured, the scars those injuries left. The way I defeated Cobalion, and also the way I nearly killed it. I remember the exact move to. The most aggressive, strong, brutal, and limit breaking water-type move known to man, Hydro Cannon. The blast was so strong it sent the Cobalion flying, breaking through trees, and leaving a crater in the hill that made him stop flying. I was about to make Samurott use one last Megahorn. But she saved not only Cobalion, but me. Touko was what stopped me from ending a legendaries life. And she brought me back to reality.

I remember hearing her cry, "STOP, PLEASE STOP" yelling, sobbing and holding me. I remember how Kyouhei was amazed at Samurotts' power. I also remember the she explained everything. That she was about to kiss him, but stopped herself the moment I came back. I also remember the kiss on the cheek she gave me, how we slept together in the same sleeping bag that night, and how we waved goodbye to Kyouhei. And now I am here staring into the night sky, looking at our star, the north star. It was beautiful. So with that, I closed my eyes, and began to rest for my journey to find my true love began now, and started tomorrow.

N~

I remember her face, I remember my little chase,

I told a lie without haste, and never got your taste,

I remember your sweet eyes, which were filled with hate,

The way you cried after my lie, the way I used you,

I can now only sew old wounds, but I will never burn old memories,

For those are the best, and yet those hurt the most,

Now I say farewell my old friend, and say goodbye my love,

Goodbye...

**Okay guys first chapter of my pokemon fanfic tell me what you think, please review, and have a nice day guys!~GlassCloud**


End file.
